warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Manikin
Story by Silverfire :) Please comment! This was then adopted by Firey, still comment though :3 This story is non-canon. It may contain false characters, plots, and places. No copyright intended. This story is rated Moderate. I would like to donate this to Firey, because she helped me with the plot. Prologue "Who's next?" the tom growled, glancing towards a she-cat with a list. "Um, Fireclaw" the she-cat hissed, unsheathing her claws. "Fireclaw!" the tom called. A cat that looked and sounded exactly like Fireclaw but wasn't, stepped out from the shadows. Fireclaw opened his eyes. A cat exactly like him loomed over. He opened his jaws to yowl but a paw hit him. Fireclaw was taken to the tom, who hissed, "Good. Put him with the others." Fireclaw was thrown into a cave where some of his other Clanmates were. The door sealed. The fake Fireclaw went into Fireclaw's nest. He took the role of Fireclaw. Chapter 1 Orangepaw followed Fireclaw into the deep forests of Leafclan. She was proud of her strong mentor. He could tackel anything. At this moment, Fireclaw was clawing desparately at the sealed door, ignoring the cries of his Clanmates saying that there was no escape. Beetlepaw spied on Orangepaw. He wanted to see if the rumors were true. "Hey! Beetlepaw!" Hailfur yowled. Darn it! ''Beetlepaw fumed. He slid down from the tree to his mentor. "What are you doing?" Hailfur growled. "Nothing" Beetlepaw lied. "Well, we have a lot of training so come on!" Beetlepaw followed is mentor, annoyed. Morningmist lapped her kits's pelts. "Fireclaw stop! This place is unescapable!" Fireclaw growled and sat down. One of the kit's started wailing. "Quiet!" a voice called from outside. Morningmist tried to calm her kit, but it kept squealing. The door opened and a paw grabbed the kit. A paw swiped, a splash of blood, and the kit collapsed, dead. Orangepaw suddenly saw the world spinning out of control. "Fireclaw!" she gasped. "Quick, hide!" he growled. She crept into the ferns and collapsed. She fell asleep. Orangepaw opened her eyes in Starclan territory. A Starclan cat, Sweetfur, was walking in front of her. Orangepaw raced after Sweetfur. When she finally caught up the old medicine cat, she was looking at the Fruitclan camp. Orangepaw peered down and gasped. Her Clanmates were imprisoned in a cave! ''Then who were the cats I have been calling Clanmate? ''Orangepaw nearly collapsed when she saw Fireclaw. Sweetfur was watching Orangepaw. "You understand?" she asked. Orangepaw backed away. "You must save your clanmates and stop Fruitclan." Sweetfur mewed. Orangepaw tried to say something but everything started fading. The last thing she heard was, 'SAVE YOUR CLANMATES. DO NOT TRUST THE MANNIKINS, THEY WILL KILL YOU IF THEY LEARN. AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY SEE OR HEAR, NEVER ''' The rest was cut off as Orangepaw woke up. It was all she could do not to scramble away when she saw fake Fireclaw lean over her. "You okay now?" he asked. Suddenly he seemed to close, to nice. "I'm fine" Orangepaw gasped, standing up and shaking out her fur. "Well, come back to camp. You need rest." Fireclaw mewed. Orangepaw stood up but her feet were unsteady. Fireclaw moved so that Orangepaw was leaning against him. Orangepaw trembled and tried not to run or flinch from his touch. Chapter 2 Morningmist bit back a wail as her dead kit was thrown back into the cave. She lapped at it, but nothing happened. Finally she gave up. "Mama, what's wrong with Volekit? Why won't she get up?" one of her kits asked. "She's dead! Like we all will be!" Foxfur growled. Fireclaw snarled and flung himself at th entrance. A sharp edge cut into his fur, slicing his skin. "Stop the noise!" a voice yowled from outside. Growling, Fireclaw sat down and lapped at his cut. It stung, but it was no worse then any other. Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate